The present invention relates to preparations and methods for the controlled release of nutraceuticals.
The controlled release of a physiologically active agent into an individual's system from a sustained release dosage form is often a desirable alternative to repeated administrations (e.g., after a prescribed number of hours) of the agent from conventional dosage forms (i.e., one controlled release dosage may provide the full daily regimen of active agent). Sustained release formulations incorporating water soluble cellulose ethers in a hydrophilic solid core matrix have been developed for this purpose. Upon contact with an aqueous environment, such formulations hydrate to form a gel layer on the surface of the solid core matrix, which limits entry of water into the solid core, thereby establishing a diffusion-controlled sustained release of the active ingredient therein.
Alternative sustained release formulations are based on solid core matrixes that have been coated with materials that can form membranes exhibiting sustained release characteristics. Examples of such materials include hydroxypropyl methylcellulose, shellac, fats, and waxes.
In view of the importance of controlled release delivery systems for the administration of physiologically active agents, there persists a need for new preparations capable of slowly releasing an ingredient from a solid matrix in which it is contained.